johnny_otgs_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Fallout Story
In the world of the Fallout series of games, it takes place in a world very different from our own. The history of this game diverges from the history of our own. Though, technology develops but the world (at least in the United States) retains it's visage of the 1950's with their 4-member families and their white picket fences, and the jukebox diners with their cheeseburgers, soda and multi-flavored malt drinks. Though, the history of the world of Fallout is similar to ours as the United States emerges the victor in World War 2 as it dropped the Atomic Bomb on Japan. But it wouldn't be until 1969 when the history of world of Fallout diverges from the history of our world. This is because in 1969, the United States had re-organized it's 50 states and grouped them to 13 Commonwealths in hopes to better organize the Government. The American Commonwealths are stronger than states, but a few steps lower than the power of the Government. But it won't be long before the commonwealths begin to quarrel with each other and make the government as a whole much more weaker. But the nations' foreign policy was still to be sure that the world is wiped clean of communism. Speaking of Communism. The Soviet Union loses a lot of it's military power by the latter part of the 20th century, but unlike in our reality, it remains politically stable. Nevertheless, China becomes the next superpower communist nation and continues the Cold War. With this the USA now has a new enemy in international affairs, and it remains in US foreign policy to do *everything* to defeat the communists. Resource Wars Throughout the 20th century, the Cold War remains............well, cold. It wouldn't be until the mid 21s century when events around the world start to heat up. During this time, oil supplies around the world begin to run low, in fact so low that nations are beginning to worry about energy crises. The oil crisis reaches America when a documentary regarding oil in the Texas Commonwealth was released, and it told how oil was once an abundant resource but has now disappeared. America then placed embargoes on Mexico, which caused Mexico to politically collapse, allowing America to annex it's neighbor. But in other parts of the world (such as the Middle East) the oil supplies are also running low, and the Middle east has made the price for their oil skyrocket. This made the European Commonwealth (Fallout's own version of the EU) invaded the Middle East, this begins the Resource Wars. This war would be fought for 8 years, and as a result the oil supplies of the Middle East have dried up, the United Nations dissolves and nuclear bombs were also used on the cities of the Middle East. As the oil supplies dried up, the EC was left with nothing and the nations in Europe fell into a state of civil war. In response to the small Nuclear Exchange in the Middle East, the USA has created 122 underground facilities known as "Vaults", the USA called this Project Safehouse where Americans can live underground for long periods of time *if* a bigger Nuclear Exchange were to occur. They even begin to train civilians to hide in these vaults, they even installed a system of sirens to let people know of the danger. Sino-American War Shortly after the Resource Wars, it became apparent that the supply of oil is now at a level where it's very difficult to supply the world with enough oil. With the rest of the world's oil supplies either dried up or decimated, Alaska became the last place on Earth with ample oil supplies. This became a desirable place for China, the USA knows of this and built a defense network called the Anchorage Frontline to fend off the Chinese. But in the year 2066, the Chinese eventually invades Alaska, this begins the second chapter in the Resource Wars: The Sino American War. The USA begin to invent new weapons of war, such as warrior robots and even Power Armor. Power Armor The Power Armor gives the user the firepower and protection of a tank, a truly fearsome force on the battlefield. But early models are left to be desired, and with this the Sino American War would rage for over 10 years. But the Americans would perfect the Armor. During the war, America's neighbor: Canada would be stuck with American troops in their country as America needed a better route to Alaska, even after pleas from Canada itself. Unfortunately for Canada this would be harmful for it as a nation, and it was annexed by the USA by 2076. Then, the USA formed a plan to invade China itself by using troops equipped with the new model of Power Armor. This mission is to cripple the Chinese Army enough where they'll stop sending troops into Alaska. The mission was a success, and the US Army in Alaska were able to fend off the Chinese and drive them out of Alaska by early 2077. With the USA re-claiming Alaska, this was a great victory for the citizens of the USA. But, the peace wouldn't last, as the series of crises that plagued the world have come to America: Food Shortages, Disease and political upheavals. Riots break out in every major city in the country, but this was just a taste of what's to come. The Great War In the early morning hours of October 23 in the year 2077, US Satellite surveillance has detected Chinese Nuclear Submarines racing to the coasts of the USA, then long range bombers. the USA scrambles to see if these are real. The USA goes to DEFCON 2. Just a few minutes later, they can confirm a nuclear missile launch, forcing the USA to go to DEFCON 1. This begins The Great War : The true Nuclear War. Who fired the first nuclear missile is still unclear, and despite the war lasting for only 2 hours the damage was beyond imagination: every major city was destroyed, the air became radiated as did the water, and billions died (as most didn't believe the warnings and most didn't flee to the vaults). Fallout Games Over a century after the Great War, humans survived. Now broken into several factions and are still fighting in a nuclear wasteland that also have mutants known as "Raiders". Taking up most of what was California and even Baja California. The New California Republic has retained some of the ideals of the Old United States and is one of the factions that resembles a nation.This faction has free elections and have the largest army in what is left of America. But as the NCR begin their campaign for the ruins of Las Vegas, the NCR began to be more imperialist in nature. Bullying their neighbors into submission. but they are not like their rivals being mentioned. Ceasar's Legion Founded and led by a man named Edward Sallow (AKA Ceasar), unlike the New California Republic this faction practices slavery and have the ideology that only the strong survive and consider it's enemies weak. Their goal is to unite the old USA and become an absolute superpower. The faction also is quite religious as it follows it's own religion known as the Cult of Mars, named after the Roman God of War as the faction believes that the Great War was brought upon mankind by Mars himself. They border the NCR and are at constant war with it. The Brotherhood of Steel Created by a man named Roger Maxson in days just before the Great War (and quite possibly the most iconic faction in the game series). They are the most technological faction as they use the latest in technology such as the legendary power armor and other weapons. The original Brotherhood is in California, but they went to other regions of America and because of this, they branched off and formed their own code of conduct. The Capital Brotherhood dedicate themselves to save the wasteland settlers from the Raiders (who are stronger and more aggressive than in the west) which doesn't quite fit with the rest of the brotherhood and casted them out. The other brotherhoods are small and usually don't allow outsiders into the faction, and they also keep their technology a secret to wasteland settlers. Enclave Beginning it's life during Project Safehouse. There are some members of the US Government that think that most of the American populace wouldn't survive an impending Nuclear War. So they use some of the vaults as living laboratories and use it's inhabitants as human Guinea Pigs. The real purpose for the vaults is to not just have the American populace to repair the land after the radiation went back down to safe levels, but to also built a spaceship to inhabit another Earth-Like Planet. But, what really went on is that anybody handpicked by thh Enclave was to live on an Oil Rig off the Coast of California which was well out of the blast zones of the Nuclear Bombs. After the Great War, they left the Oil Rig in hopes to populate the world once again as they consider themselves as *real* humans. The faction can rival the Brotherhood in technology. That is all I have for today, don't forget to check out my other pages in this Wiki. Until then, this is JohnnyOTGS singing out.